everything , everyone is against me
by Noor535
Summary: losing someone very dear to you is very hard to handle . you need everyone you love by your side , but what if the closest person who stay with you is hurting you . without his realization , what if the person that you started to think he's kind turned to be the most person you hate him in your life . you won't give up for the people you love in your life
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story . I know it's ridiculous because again I made Suzuno the main character ,however this story is a total different from my last story . I hope you like it .

P.s : suzuno or others characters aren't orphan , except for hiroto he's adopted by and Hitomiko-San and they are all 14 years old

...

I was drinking my tea , normally I drink a cup of tea after the dinner ,but father wasn't with us , well he was sitting between us what I mean by"not with us" is his mind **wasn't** with us

Suzuno : father , Are you okay

Father : huh ! Nothing , nothing

He puts his cup on the table

Father :Evie ( suzuno's mother ) I'm sorry , but I have to sleep this night in my company . We have so many work to do tomorrow

Suzuno : but , you just came before few hours

Father : sorry son , I have to go

He takes his bag and open the door

Evie said sadly : be careful

My father has a company and he is the manager , while my mother is a maths teacher ,she teaches in my school , in fact she teaches our class . Not just our class all the classes in the school . She's the only math teacher . My mother is from Europe ,but my father is Japanese , let's say he's a half Japanese because his mother who is also my grandmother is from Greek ,so he looks like European

Also our house is European style . My mother is so beautiful ,she's blonde and has got adorable blue eyes , she's tall and has a model body , like Barby doll

The next morning . I eat my breakfast with my mother when suddenly the telephone rings ,

Evie : Suzuno , see who's calling

I getup from his chair and raise the handset to my ears

Suzuno : hello , this Mr Suzuki Suzuno house , how can I help you

The man : I want to talk with the Missis

Suzuno: o-okay , mother a man wants to talk with you

She takes the telephone from her son hand

Evie : hello , missis Suzuno is talking with you ... Mm yes my husband didn't sleep in his house , w-why a-are you asking ... WHAT , that's impossible. H-he told me that he have so ma~ WHAT ARE YOU SAYING , you're kidding me detective Joe or you're not

Detective Joe said sadly : I hope it was a joke , but that's what happened , can you come to the police station or I come to you ,...miss Evie , miss Evie , can you hear me

She just faints,but Suzuno catches her before she reached the ground

Suzuno : mother , mother , what's happened

Detective joe : is there someone

Suzuno : I-it's me Fuusuke , mister

Joe : I'm going to your house to take her to police station

Suzuno said confused :w-what's wrong with my mother , why you want to take her

* voice of the phone closed the call*

After he gave his mother a glass of water , he sent her a look full of confusing ,worry and query .

" there something wrong , mother" he said carefully when he saw tears and concern in her eyes

She didn't answer him , just standing from her chair , walking slowly then went upstairs

He became more worried than before , seeing his attitude from his mother doesn't make him comfortable

After some minutes ,she back downstairs and she's wearing inappropriate clothes . A long black dress , a white T-shirt and a trainer ,her hair was messy . You can notice the puffed ,red and tearful eyes from crying

" mother" he muttered

She runs down and walks quickly , avoided her son glances

She opened the door , but she confused to see a young police man ,better to say a young detective works in the police station

" you must be detective Joe " fuusuke's mother said in sad tune

" yes , please come with me you and your son to the police station . I want to discuss with you about something" he said while putting his hand on the back of the young lady to lead her to the his car . He opened the car's door to her and looked at suzuno , who looks confused a lot " don't stand like this , young boy come with your mother " Joe said to susuno . He walked slowly and opened the behind door of the car

" I don't want to bother you ,,,,,,but ,,, didn't you find something better to wear " the detective said politely to the broken woman

He was driving and she was next to him , the tears started to slipped from her eyes . She shocked her head try not to cry . She opened a tissue in her hand and wiped the tears

Suzuno felt something wrong with his mother , but her prefers to close his mouth , even though he doesn't understand what is happening , so many questions were flowing in his mind such as , why is his mother so sore , who is this man , what might a police man wants from them and the most important question is what was this phone call

" I'm so sorry to say that to you , I'm sorry for my rudeness as well , please accept my apologise " he said kindly to my mother

" never mind " she said in suffering tune , then she started to cry deeply

Suzuno was hurting to see his mother crying like this , he wants to do something , but he simply can't

Suddenly , suzuno felt his phone shakes ( because he put the volume down ) , he opened his phone . He got a message from Hiroto , of course they were worried about him since he comes with his mother to their school by his mother car

In his school

" why he isn't answering" a boy with golden cat-like eyes said grumpily

" burn please don't scream in my ear " Hiroto said anyone by his voice

* Hiroto' hair style is the same hair when he entered Inazuma Japan

" there must be reason for that , suzuno hasn't ever been late for once in his life " a green haired boy with ponytail said to them

" maybe , he's ill or something " he said again

" I think you're right " Hiroto said as he closed his phone

" ooh please , you always think that he's right " nagumo said angrier than before

" EVERY ONE " natsuha said screaming as he reached them he put both of his hands on his knees and he was catching his breathe

" I * gasp * that miss * gasp* Evie doesn't arrive yet " Nepper said

" WHAT ! That's mean he seriously ill . Why this happens to me , he supposes to give me the answers of the maths's homework " he said shouting " he said he will help me , because he was busy yesterday" he said in disappointment and sigh heavily

" wait , what do you mean by this " Midiorikawa asked curiously

" well , I didn't know how to do my homework yesterday so I ask him to help me . He told me he will give me the answers tomorrow " he sighed once again

" but , why his mother didn't come ,too" Hiroto asked

" perhaps his mother who is ill" Midiorikawa replied

" but this is impossible , do you remembered when his mother became ill last year , he didn't absent on school , even if his mother was awfully ill " nagumo said while he was walking around , angry as much as before

" yes , all the teachers prefer him as a student , he and Hiroto are always take high marks in every lesson , never do something wrong , the best example for the students , always away from troubles , polite , clever and polite . They are just the teachers' favourite type " Midiorikawa said use his fingers to count

Nagumo looked at him and said " and do you know what does annoy me so much , when he or Hiroto helps the teacher to carry the books , exam's paper and the homework " nagumo said

" guys , I think something bad has happened " a girl with sort orange hair called An said with Atsuishi next to her

" why might you think like that " Atsuishi asked her curiously

" well , my mother works in his father's company . I heard her said this morning that her manger isn't going to come to his work today " An explained

" try again , Hiroto" Midiorikawa asked and the worry flashes in his eyes and tune , every one was worried . They just new that the situation is very seriously

With Suzuno

I was leaning my rolled hand on my cheek , while putting my elbow on the end of the window . I didn't feel my phone shakes again . I opened to see the message

It's from Hiroto

From : Hiroto

To: Suzuno

" where are you Suzuno , something wrong . We are all worried "

I sigh because I'm not in a good mood to reply , but I have to shut them up . I'm sure that stupid Nagumo who told them to call me

From: Suzuno

To: Hiroto

" leave me alone , Hiroto . Don't call me back and I'm not going to come"

It's clear that I was angry . You can feel that I was shouting on the

With them through the message

" that's so bad " Hiroto said in low tune

"What is it " nagumo took the phone bluntly

" hay , watch yourself . Nagumo" Midiorikawa shouted at him

" you ,shut up " then he said after reading the message " shit " and dropped the phone on Hiroto

" wait Nagumo, where are you going " Atsuishi said and followed him

" I'm going to see miss Miyoko " he said while walking quickly

" the history teacher?"

" yes , isn't she miss Evie's closest friend in this school" he turned his whole body to Atsuishi then turned back quickly and added " there she is "

" oh Nagumo , what are you doing here in the hall , the bell doesn't ring yet . I hope you don't want to fable some troubles ,do you " she laughed slightly

*miss Miyoko likes Burn , because she thinks he's cute and lovely . She usually pulls his cheek or strokes his hair she even called him Bin Bin ,why , because in the Japanese sud they don't say burn , they said Vann or Bann if you noticed , also she often calls him "little one"and every sentence she adds "dear" , she treats him like her youngest son , she doesn't have one

" do you know why mis Evie didn't come today , has something happened " Nagumo said through his gasp

She stutters in pity " there isn't any good morning "

" but..." He paused because she puts two of her fingers on his mouth, he widen his eyes and raised both if his hand a little

" what did you said" she smiles at him and take her fingers away from his mouth

" now talk " she smiled again " good morning miss Miyoko , Suzuno didn't come to the school , why?

" I-I " she opened her mouth to say something ,but the bell rang " oh ,I'm sorry dear but you have to go to your class now " she in playful voice and turned his back to the other side " be away from trouble " she waved her hand and left

Nagumo sweat dropped " she isn't -serious at-all" he said angrily

" Atsuishi ,fallow me " then he went to his first class , it was French lesson

With Suzuno

We arrive , the detective opened the door for mother , I get out from the car , my mother walked quickly into the police station , forgetting about me , left me behind her . Is what happened hurts that much ,whatever I fallow her to the office

I entered an office and sat on the chair in front of the detective who was looking at me , I gulped a little his mouth is full of talk

Then he looked at mother "do you want your son to stay here, even if the accident includes him " he said with serious face

" what accident " Suzuno asked looked at the detective then looks at my mother quickly , i don't know what's happened , I don't understand anything

She turned her head and faced me " when this boy came with us" she muttered

I gasped at her words , I tried to catch my breathe

" missis I have to remind you that this boy is your son , don't hurt his feelings ,please you're the only person who stay for him " he explained

" The only person , what does he mean by this " I said to myself and I was pretty shocked

" JUST , SPEAK" she lost her nerves and yelled at him painfully with tearful eyes and crying voice " just , speak " she stared to cry softly " please" she whispered

Detective Joe cleared his throat with a glass of water then he started to talk

" I knew from you ,that your husband left the house last night and told you that he have lots of works in his company , while he told his mates and the workers in his company that he isn't going to the work tomorrow which it's today "

My breathe became really difficult . I felt something bad is going to happen , really bad news

" what are you saying . If he isn't at his work where would he goes" I said almost losing my calmness

detective Joe got up from his seat and approached me " are you sure you want him to hear everything " Joe said putting his both hand on my shoulder . He gave me a glass of water . I didn't drink so much , just one sip from the glass

" I don't care about him , please just continue " my mother yelled again

I felt my body was so light and my head so dizzy

It doesn't mean my mother is careless about me , no she's very nice and loved mother , everything is behind that phone call . She must hear a terrible news , so she behaves like this

He continue with a sigh " 4 months ago , mister Suzuki discovered a dangerous secret about a dangerous and wanted gang . That gang saw him watching them while murdering an important man . They simply can't let him go that easily , in other word mister Suzuki is implicated with the most dangerous gang in Tokyo

They know that he is the manger of a very famous company . So they used him for their bad works , another time mister Suzuki has discovered a secret more dangerous than the old one . They felt that they can let him staying alive for so long or trust them . So they decide to take rid of him using the hard way ,anyway they use him enough . Mister Suzuki knew about that and decided to leave some clues leading to the gang , he use your name

" my name " suzuno raised his head and stopped stroking his hair harshly

" this morning , they killed him with three shot . The phone call I did this morning is to tell miss Evie that her husband has died , well let's say he is in the hospital by know ,but"he paused

My mother who was crying the whole meeting said through her tears" but what"

" but it's clear that he is going to die . I bet you want to see him before he did . So I will take you to your house to change your clothes ,then go to the hospital to see him ... For the last time "

Suzuno put his hand and covered his mouth in shock and wide eyes . He started to sob silently

Suzuno and his mother stands to get in the car again

In the back way to my house

Suzuno's POV

I was looking at the window and remembered some memories . I felt like crying ,well I was letting tears , lots of tears . I sobbed a little . I think I'm in a bad dream , nightmare better to say ,but it was not . I wasn't so close to my father because of his works ,however I was close to my father because so many things is building our bond . I feel something is missing . There so many things i want it to spend it with him , I'm so young to lose my father . I don't know how I'm going to face this

End of the POV

mother opened the door and walked quickly to her room putting two of her fingers under her nose , while the tears are falling down her cheek deeply

Suzuno leaded the detective to the living room

He tried to set on a chair near the fireplace , but Suzuno denied him to set " don't set there on this chair" he said quickly then continue in low tune" please this is my father chair"

He smiled at Suzuno and moved to another one

" beautiful house or I must say this beautiful chateau , palace any word would be fine to describe this beautiful house . I think your father like luxury things "

" yes , do you want to drink tea or an orange juice " Suzuno changed the subject quickly ,however you can feel that he was hurt so much from his throaty and low tune

" No,no I don't want anything , just set and rest a little . You must be shocked " he replied

" my mother is going to take a long time to change her clothes again . I'm just going to bring the tea" he walked quickly to the kitchen , after some minutes he returned with the a cup of tea

" it's weird that you don't have any maids" he said while taking a sip from the tea

" we had ,but she doesn't work very well ,so we fired her" Suzuno said to him

" this is very good tea . Could you cook"

" not really ,but my father tell me so many tips about cooking . I rarely help him " he looked away and the tears shining in his eyes

His mother entered the room . She was wearing a black dress covers a half of her leg , with black heel shoes and wearing a large black hat

" let's go " she whispered

" mother , why are you wearing a single earring " Suzuno pointed at her left ear

" oh , how silly Iam . I forgot to put the right one two , guess I was sad very much that I take so long to Change " she smiled through her tears

And left quickly to her room again " take your time madam " " do you think it's better to let her wearing that earring , we're late " detective joe added as he looked at his watch

" no , this is her favourite earring . She wears them the most of the time , when she goes somewhere " Suzuno answered him

They get in the car , and Joe drove to the hospital

" I have to mention , that gang think that you and your son know about their secret " the detective said

" we know now" suzuno replied sarcastic and dry tune

" no you don't , because you don't know how are those gang , what they do . You don't know any information about them " he explained

" I don't care just drive faster" mother whined and cried at the same time

" what I'm trying to say , that we put the cops around your house , your school and every were you go without you feel about them to protect you . They might kidnap your son , or to murder him , you do be careful " he warned him

" I don't care about anyone from now on , after he dies . I don't know how I'm going to life again . So if they kidnap him ,kill him , kidnap me or kill me . It DOESN'T matter anymore . I'm only 25 . I don't want to lose him so sooner or later" she started to sob again

I leaned my back and the tears were running down my cheek awfully . I wasn't able to stop my tears . She hurt my feelings ,but she's my mother I have to accept this

" please , this is your son . He shocked , don't shock him more than this "

We entered the hospital , a couple of doctors were pushing a table and there was a bleeding man on it

" the surgery has failed , he is dying " one if the doctors said

" please I know this moment will come one day and it's today . I just want to see Fuusuke and Evie " mister Suzuki said

The blonde woman approached him with eyes full of tears " I'm here Suzuno "

" Evie , I want you to be strong for our son and for you " mister Suzuki said weakly

" Suzuno , why you didn't tell my about what is happening with you . Don't you trust me " she said crying

" I trust you , but this is to protect you " then he put his hand on her cheek , she close her eyes and more and more tears slipped from her eyes

" I will miss you so much ,Evie . Please promise me that you won't forget me no matter what " she nodded crying" I will ,,,,,,, I will"

Detective Joe pushed Fuusuke toward his father

" Fuusuke " his father stutters his name

" father "

" you , too I will miss you so much . Care about your mother . She's the only person who will stay with you , Evie you ,too. Do your best to look after Fuusuke "

I started to shock my head quickly and held my father's hand " father , please don't leave me " gazelle kissed his hand deeply then raised his head again " please I don't want you to leave " he pressed his head in his father chest and his voice was mixing with sob , so you nearly don't understand . " one last thing my dear , I want you to promise me that you will keep studying hard and don't absent on school as I know you " he said in his lowest tune

" I'm happy ,because you use the perfume I bought it to you , Evie . It huts make you even more beautiful . There is a little I left for you Fuusuke . It's about the company and the works and other stuff . It says that I will leave the company for your uncle to lead it and give you money . That mean that you're going to stay rich as much as before and more . I want to say I love you my dears . I love you Evie . I love you Fuusuke" he said his last words then the doctors pushed the bed again

Suzuno filled on his knee , screaming and crying . While his mother' body which it was leaning on the wall slipped slowly . She started cry like she did never before .

After some minutes . Detective joe raised my mother up from hers shoulder to help her to walk . Then he approached me and did the same thing with me ,but I pushed him gently without being rude and whispered in low tone " please , leave me , sir"

In the car when we back home with detective Joe " tomorrow come you and your son to the church and then they will put your husband in the grave ." He said slowly

Just when she heard a grave word she started to sniff . It was really hurt to see her cries like this .then the detective said " then after tomorrow , you have to do an exequy in your house and take a holiday from your headmistress for a weak before you back to work at your school again . You're a maths teacher . I'm going yo sent a maths teacher to your school to be instead of you for a weak . And when you will return you can share the classes with her

He heard a little " fine " from the broken wife

He drove us to our house . My mother run to her room crying . I turned my back to face the handsome detective stands on the door . I wasn't in a good mood to talk . I didn't feel his kindness ,because I was sad , broken , shocked , hurt and I wished for myself to die , not really I mean I want to close my eyes never open them again . I want to swim in my day dreams , I want to disappear , I want the ground to open it's damned mouth and swallow me . He was very nice with me and my mother ,but I really was in a bad mood . I think I was a little ,just a little unfriendly with him , of course from the shock ,but ... I guess i showed my whole coldness and careless attitude .

" thank " I paused " thank you , sir . I don't know what to say ...I'm sorry for my..."

" never mind" he said smiling at me " I know how you feel" he walked toward me and put his hand on my left shoulder . I looked at his hand with cold eyes then glanced at him coldly while my mouth was somehow open a bit " if you need anything just called me . I think you received my number "

I nodded then leaded him to the door . I watched him leaving . I leaned my face on the side of the open door where I was standing , putting my hand near my face and rolled my fingers around the door line . He waved with a smile , I smile back , even If it was a sad smile then he drove in a high speed .

Suzuno's POV

I walked slowly through the corridor . I don't feel my legs anymore . I feel I want to cry . I didn't cried truth is I'm not ready for losing my father .

So what do you think . I'm going to update another chapter . Then I will finished my last story " the meaning of the life " . After that I will be free for this story :D . Please don't forget to review when you read XXX

**there is a note for you . Suzuno's uniform looks like the image of my story . his appearance as well **


	2. it's a tragedy

I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes . It's because of the laptop . It changes some letters or deletes words

This is chapter 2

…

Suzuno's POV

I walked to my room to change my clothes . Then I went down stairs . The lunch time is after 2 hours , I think I'm going to cook something . I started to cook some rice and meat . My mother was crying and her cry became louder and louder . I grow restless , I didn't feel myself running to her room . I saw my mom sitting on the ground crying like mad .

" mom , something wrong " I knelt in front of her and looked into her eyes in worry

" when I opened my closet . I saw Suzuno's suits , his casual clothes and his sleeping clothes" she begin to sob again

I sigh calmly . I thought there something happens to her

" mother please don't cry . If you put his clothes in the end of the closet , so you don't have to see them every time you opened the closet " I placed all his clothes to the end of the closet . It took 15 minutes . I put the last piece of his clothes then I looked at her with a smile " like this , look"

" in the darkness" she whispered , my mother was more like teenager, it's expected from a woman in her 20s age . I looked at her her youthful face

" yes , darkness" I passed my hand touching my father's clothes and the tears were shining in my eyes

" thank you , s-s-suz , I mean son "

I was about to go , but she grab my arm " can I called you Gazelle "

" I don't mind , but ...why?" I confused from her demand

" because , if I called you With your second name , Suzuno which it's your father's first name . I hurt when I hear it and I can't call you Fuusuke as well , because your father was calling like this "

I nodded , then I left to continue cooking . The food's smell was good . I need some sleep . I set on the chair in the kitchen putting my head between my arms then I didn't feel myself closing my eyes

Everyone back to his house , except for three young boys who decide to visit their friend

Nagumo's POV

"Come one , hurry up let's visit him quickly before my mother scolds my for my late" I said un patiently looking at Midiorikawa who was lacing his shoes

I pissed out then walked quickly leaving my two friend behind me

Midorikawa got up from the ground " wait for us "

" don't blame him . He's so WORRIED at his BEST FRIEND " Hiroto said in annoying tune

I sent him a death glare " shut up , Guran or I would drop this freaking smile from your damned face " I shouted at the red-head boy , but it's only makes him smirks

" your language please" Midorikawa spoke this time

" leave him Midorikawa , if he isn't worried then why he is so angry at me , isn't this one of the reasons that make him angry "

" wait , Nagumo is angry all the time "

" Midorikawa you want me to beat you up , don't you " I said try to calm myself down

"I know , I mean the reasons that make him crosses the line " Hiroto replied once again in annoying tune

" Now , I'm really going to cross the line " I said crossing my arms and tapping my right foot

" you know , when you tell him something right about him while he doesn't want to admit it or wants to hide something and you said that thing , like what I did before some minutes " Hiroto teased me .

" you got a point " Midorikawa said while he is still thinking about what Hiroto has said

" you shut up and you Hiroto I'm going to killed you . I SWEAR " I raised my sleeve ready to punch him over his nose

" don't believe him Midorikawa " he said completely ignoring me

" HIROTO DON'T YOU DARE TO IGNORE ME LIKE THIS " I catch him from his shirt. And rolled my fist to hit him . He was about to laugh , but Midorikawa save him from my grip

" Hiroto , don't laugh and make him even more angry " he said in scared tune

" I don't care if I'm angry or not , I swore to kill you " I said

" drop that swear now " Hiroto said seriously while passing me then change his tune into happy one when he turned his back to Midorikawa and holds his hand to drag Midorikawa with him " let's go . We are going to be late "

" don't change the subject " I screamed at him angry then fallow them

" don't scream " Midorikawa said " or you want miss Miyoko to catch us teasing you " even Midorikawa teased me

I become speechless with a red blush appeared on my face . I looked at them I felt ashamed , I cursed at them in low tune and fallow them again

End of the POV

After some time . We arrived to his house . We rang his house's bell . We wait few minutes before suzuno would open the door

Suzuno's POV

I was sleeping peacefully , when suddenly I heard the bell rings .

" who would it be " I ask myself as I get up from the chair to open the door . I opened the internal door first . The I walked through the garden to the door outside the house To see my friends behind the weir .

" then , it's you who rang the bell " I muttered

" that all what are you going to say . Then I will be heartless like you and I will say ' you don't look like someone ill " nagumo said angrily

" Nagumo ! " Hiroto hissed then he approached me with worried eyes " you look terrible "

Midorikawa run to me to ask me about my health

" I'm not ill " I laughed slightly even I don't want to . But wait what happened , oh no, I remembered now , I already forgot everything when I slept . Shit I thought that my father's death is a dream , but it's real . How painful to discover that someone has died isn't a lie

Nagumo who was away from me , saw the sadness in my eyes . He put his crossed arms down and run toward me and in serious and worried eyes he said softly " Suzuno , what happened to you " he said as he squeezed his hand on my arm strongly and looked exactly into my eyes . His head was in low level but his neck was raised high . Our heights were the same but he flexed his body to look into my eyes

" I will tell you everything inside" I whispered , then I lead them to the living room and left them to set while I went to the kitchen to make some orange juice for them . I remembered something bother me , I hope my mother didn't hear the bell rings

I back to them with the juice

" thank you " Midorikawa smiled widely at me

" there was no need to make it " nagumo said rudely

" oww , just say thank you " Hiroto take a sip from the juice

After they drank from that juice , they were waiting for me to talk . I have no idea how I'm going to explain it to them . I sighed then I started to talk

" today my mother got a phone call from a police man called Joe , he told us today that my father is implicated with a dangerous gang and they murdered him this morning " I stroked my hair again and the tears were like the rain in a rainy day .

They raised their head to face me , I didn't feel them coming near me . I cover my face with both of my hands and I begin to sob , AGAIN

" I'm so sorry for your lose " the boy with the green eyes said to me while hugging me , they were all older than me some months , except for Midorikawa he was older than me 5 days

" my mother became different . I can't see her suffering . Do you know when the detective took us to the police station , she forgot who I am . She doesn't care about me by now . This is hard , seriously hard " I stand up taking the tray to the kitchen . I took a tissue from my pocket to clear my eyes from tears .

" Hiroto , can you tell me the homework for tomorrow "

" sure ,Suzuno tell me are you alone now " Hiroto said

" no , no I'm not " I shocked my head and I felt I need to cry again , well I'm already crying

" what's wrong " Midorikawa asked

" nothing , she doesn't want to see anyone now . I don't know what is she doing all the time in her room . I think I'm worried , but I don't know what to do . I didn't cry enough . I want to let go of my sadness , anger and the pain " I said loudly . I feel some pain in my throat from talking and crying

" she grow moody and disconsolate . She has a big break down " I panted and pointed to the stairs that leads to my mom's room . " but ,,,, but SHE ISN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS A BREAK DOWN . I HAVE ONE TOO" I screamed loudly and broke into tears

My arm still hang in the air , I heard someone screams my nickname

" Gazelle , Gazelle . Are you who screaming "

I closed my eyes with frown and the tears were forming in my eyes for another time

" Gazelle , who rang the bell , told him to leave . I don't want anyone in my house these days " she whimpered and cried at the same time

" they are my friends "

" whoever they are , tell them to leave . And when you talk with me , come to my room and talk to me . Understand " she said harshly from upstairs

" yes I understand , I understand . " I whispered " I'm sorry mother " I screamed forgot already about what did she tell me

All you can hear , her shouts at Suzuno from her room

" why she is so rude" nagumo crosses his eyebrow

" she's a bit too much sensitive right now , forgive me " I said sadly

" didn't your stupids friends leave or not " she shouted

" what ! she called us stupids ? Nagumo was SO angry

" don't misunderstanding , she's very nice , she's just .." I stop talking when I saw them looking at me unbelieving about what did I say

" GAZELLE , COME HERE I NEED YOU " she yelled in panic

I panic as well because this time her shouts begin to scare me a lot

" please , leave . I'm afraid Something happened to her " my voice was shivering from fear on my mother

" FUUSUKE , WHERE ARE YOU " she said fuusuke , something happened to her , my heart skipped a beat and my legs become papers from shock , I can't stand on them

" we will talk later , right " Midorikawa said . I nodded automatically and pushed them quickly .

I run to her room and opened her door quickly " mother" I said to see my mother with red eyes from cry " gazelle you finally come " she said " where are my favourite earrings" she gloomily and throw the hair brush on the bed strongly

I gasped . I was dying for her , all her screams were just for the earrings . I was afraid from the idea about what's going on with my mother before I opened the door

" you are wearing them " I said coldly , still shocked . She touched her earrings and sighed " I'm sorry , I thought that I put them on my dresser and when I come to see them . I didn't find them ,because in fact I didn't take them off. I lost my nerves and I thought that I became blind . ... I'm sorry "

" I even fall on the ground and hit my head " " gazelle I saw your father in my room , maybe It was my imagination " she played with her fingers

I collapsed on the ground crying , while my mother was standing there doing nothing just watched my cry

" don't scared my like this again . I thought something bad happened to you . I was so worried . Please don't shout like that again . My heart is so weak . He can't handle more shocks " I said under my cry , factually I was sobbing

" I hurt you , did I " she said coldly yet a little sad

she tried to comfort me with this useless sentence , and she failed on it , but I understand that she is trying to say something good or she is not ? Oh my god this isn't comfort anyway

I stand up and I noticed my mother was ready to go somewhere

" where are you going "

" to the police station . I want to know more information about the accident " she answered without any problem

" then I will go with you " I tried to go to take my jacket , but I stopped before I did any other move

" no need to . I will go but myself . Maybe there are some informations that the detective didn't tell me , because of your present . He was afraid to hurt your feelings or something " she said angrily .

I don't know why , instead of calm me down , she thoughts that I'm the reason that detective Joe didn't say all what he knows

" at least let me take you to the station , then I will back home "

" I said no need . Are you empty headed or something " - " I'm not-"

" yes you are . Now be away . I want to go "

" mother , I'm just worried . That all " I said softly tried to hide my sadness outcome her heartless treatment with me . It's really hurt to get scolded like this ,specially from your mother , while you didn't do anything wrong

" Gazelle . Don't - step in - my -affairs "

I widen my eyes in shock , there something wrong with my mother I knew it

Then she leaves , I heard her shout my name again . I sighed heavily " what's now "

I went downstairs to see her

" do you burned something in the kitchen " she said with crossed eyebrows from the horrible smell

" oh I forgot the rice on the fire " I put my hand on my cheek

She walked toward me . I could hear her shoes's voice . Then she grab my arm and pushed me inside the kitchen roughly " fix everything . I want the kitchen clean when I back , okay " then she left

" I have to cook it again " I said with I frown

I retuned to the start again . I cried while cooking " why she is so rough with me , what I did to her . After all my helps she called my an empty headed and why she pushed me like that " I sob once again . I'm such a crybaby

Nagumo's POV

I opened the door and walked slowly to my room , my mother was putting a plate on the table " oi , Haruya where were you . I was waiting for you " a red-head woman said

" oka-sama , sorry I'm late , it's because ,,,,"

" I don't care , boy . Get a shower and come to eat " she smiled

" h-hai" I smiled back , then run to the bathroom . I grinned while running and says mentally " she didn't say anything "

End of the POV

At lunch

" Oka-sama , I want to ask you something ,but I don't want you to be angry at me " nagumo played with the food in his plate by fork

" I hope it isn't question about me and your father before we married " she said coldly

( his mother name is Hanako (26 years old) , she's a house wife . His father (27 years old) he is a doctor )

" I'm afraid to ask you , but . What are you going to do if my father died" he take a deep breathe before asking this question

she looked at him confusing

" I'm waiting for the answer"

" I'm not going to answer this " she continued eating

" but I'm so curious "

" ENOUGH , go to your room , NOW " she takes his plate , that means he isn't

going to eat his meal "

" WHY , WHAT DID I ASK " Nagumo screamed

" don't scream , I'm your mother . And do what I'm telling you "

" why are you so angriy and furious . Can't you be a little kind toward me . I'm your only son " nagumo said in pain , with tears appearing in his eyes

" now , you teach me how to treat you . Today I was thinking to Change my way with you . I felt a bit guilty , because you don't get any love from a mother enough , but it seems you don't respect me as a mother " she screamed back

" WHAT , I'm not respecting you HOW " he shocked by her words

" you are very impolite that you face me like this . You not allowed to eat your dinner . Go to your room and lock the door . And-if-I heard-any other-word from -you . I WILL KICK YOU OUT FROM THE HOUSE . DO YOU HEAR . She threaten him in a scary tune

Nagumo gulped , and the tears were rushing hardly from his eyes " you can't kick me out from this house . It is my father's house too and mine " he said in low tune then run from her face crying to his room

" Haruya" his mother whispered his name , she doesn't mean to hurt him that much,

She warp her around her chest . And sat on her chair letting some tears

He throw himself on the bed , and his knee on the floor . His shoulder was shaking from sobbing " oka-sama , I love you . Why you can't see that "

Midorikawa's POV

I run quickly to my house . Let me tell you about my life a little . My parents are like kids .they are not serious at all . My father works for a crazy company . He is an adventurer . He travail around the world to risk his life or challenges the nature . My mother's name is Yumi , she is a writer and this isn't good , if she has the inspiration

She will forget about herself . She will forget to comb her hair for days , not taking a shower for DAYS , she sleeps in another room with an office if she want to write for days , not leaving her place for days , doesn't eat much , sometimes she stays up the whole night without any sleep and the worst when she read other writers' novels and think that her own are bad or when she doesn't find the best idea in the middle of the story . I called it " the hard period" She can cook just some respires like rice , the breakfast and sandwiches . I forget to say she sometimes mess some important activities , well you will understand what I mean later .

I walked to the door but before I open it , I turn my body to the sky " please God , I wish my mother isn't writing a novel , I'm so hungry .

I entered the house to see my father was holding a big bag on his back , and he was walking on his finger

" ah , father" I said

" huh , Midorikawa it's you "

" where are you going . Is mom writing a novel now "

" I'm going to travel to Malaysia this time , and yes your mother is writing a novel . If you want to eat I bought Chinese food for you and your mother " he said quickly

" father , I'm the only sober here in this house . Your escaping from your responsibility , because mom doesn't cook for you " I said loudly crossing my arms

" look this is my work . I just want you to take care of your mother , okay " he tried to explain

I gave him a strange look with a crossing mouth and I shacked my head slightly " it's weird from you to tell me this "

" don't look at me like this . I'm trying to be a responsible father , anyhow tell your mother to go to the toilet every 5 hours " dad said

" I'm the one who is going to tell her to go to the toilet " I replied " have fun " I said in annoying tune , then I left

" wait , do you know that Malaysia has got one of the most beautiful flowers in the world . Do you want to bring some from those flowers for your friend Nozomi (pandora) "

I blushed a little " why the flowers " " I'm going " dad said

I put the food in front of my mother , but she didn't give me any glances . As if I was a ghost " good afternoon , mom"

" no answer "

I sighed when I noticed that she begin to write faster

" I'm going to do my homework , call me ,,,,if you need " I sighed again

I do the house work when my parents are working , I mean when my mother is writing . And sometimes Nozomi comes to help me . I'm a good cooker ,too. I have to be or I would die from hanger , because if my mother tried to cook something and she didn't finish her novel yet . She will put strange things in the food without her realization .

So this is my life . My parents are children and I'm their babysitter

End of the POV

With Suzuno

He put some plates on the dining table in the dining room .

" the door's bell voice"

" who's now " he said calmly and walked to the door and opened it

" h-hello , how can I help you " he asked him , when he saw that he doesn't know that man

" I'm a businessman work in your father's company . Your his son right "

Suzuno nodded " and how can I help you " he asked again

" your father has a cat , but after his death I thought it's better to give you his cat to take care of her"

" he didn't tell us he has cat "

" he kept this car in his company "

" I see" Suzuno took the cat from his hand and say good bye to that man

The cat has got a fluffy white hair and blue eyes . And she was plumb

" what should I name you "

"Meow "

" what do you think about ,,,Nisha . I like it " I put my shin on the table while my head is between my arms

" Meow " the cat said happily

" the telephone's ring sound "

Suzuno stand up from his seat , and replied on the phone call

" hello "

" Suzuno , I'm detective Joe . Your mother has fainted in front of the door after our little talk "

Suzuno gasped and widen his eyes . " you said f-fainted "

He filled on the couch he was playing with his hair again

" I'm going to bring your mother back home " the detective said then closed his phone

Suzuno was wandering in the living room from right to left " what did he tell her that bothered her so much "

The bell rang . And Suzuno run to the door

He saw the detective was carrying his mother between his arms

" lead me to her room "

He walked in front of him and opened his mother's room . The young man put miss Evie gently on her bed

" may I know what did you tell her "

" nothing , she was just very tired and sad . And when I told her more information about the accident , she began to cry so bad " he simply answered

He turned his back to leave but he heard Suzuno's voice " thank you again "

" any time , Suzuno " he smiled at him

When the detective left . Hiroto knocked the door and Suzuno knew he was him

" Hiroto , come in " he said coldly

" I came to do the homework with you "

We sat on the living room to do our homework , because I don't know the homework for tomorrow . And the homework wasn't much . So we finished quickly

" this meat's smell , or I'm wrong " Hiroto said

" yes , I cooked some for the lunch . Do you want to eat with me . I was waiting my mother to wake up , so we can eat together "

" why are you waiting her , it's getting late "

" I just ... Want someone to eat with me " Suzuno cried slightly

Hiroto moved closer me " Suzuno , I don't want to see you crying " he hugged him

5 minutes ago

I'm leaving . Do you need something " he asked him

Suzuno rub his tears " no , thank you "

" I'm so sorry , but Hitomiko-nee-San is calling me from her phone "

Suzuno closed the door and lean his back on the door , looking at his feet for some seconds

" I'm going to see my mother " he said calmly , taking the lunch with him

He saw his mother sitting on her bed

" you woke up " he smiled at her

" tell me what happened " she said with cold gaze on her face " and from where you brought this cat"

" you fainted , and this cat is my father's cat"

Suzuno marvelled, he thought she would ask more questions about the cat or who carry her back

We ate our food , later I washed the dishes then back to her room to check if she needs something

" gazelle . I was about to call you , but you come " she smiled at me

Suzuno felt uncomfortable even if she smiled . He couldn't understand her , sometimes she is angry and sad and in other times she is the opposite , but she quickly turned to her old bad mood . You can't explain her emotion . It's very incalculable

" can you clean the ground of my room for me " she stroked the cat's hair with her long and beautiful nails

"Clean " he mutters " but mom , your room is clean "

" it's an order " she said with spite look on her face

Gazelle's POV

I saw her eyes which it was full of maelstrom , I take a step aback , while my hand on my mouth , " mother are you okay "

" yes , I've never been better " she was shivering from anger . I shake my head head in negative and I was whispering the word" No , no . You're not . What happened to you"

" NOTHING " she pushed me hardly to the her bed . After that I raised my sleeves and start cleaning the ground with the wet towel .

My tears were falling to the ground while cleaning , every time I tried to stop them , they just keep falling . My tears became more and I begin to sob out . My tears were hot and hurt to see them falling " s-s-she ,,,,,h-hates ,,,,m-m-me " my sob become louder . I put my hand on mouth to less from my cry

I leave her room after I've finished

Some minutes later

" Gazelle , Gazelle . Come I'm calling you " mu mother screamed my name again

I entered her room slowly

" I'm calling you from hours " she said angrily

" it just some seconds " I said coldly

" DON'T ANSWER ME BACK "

I whined with frown on face .

" my earrings , I can't find them anywhere"

" do you remembered where do you put them "

" no , Gazelle please do your find my earrings while you were cleaning " she asked hopefully he would say yes

" no , I didn't find anything , besides the room was clean ,it would be easy to find your pearl earrings "

" maybe , you found them and dropped them somewhere"

" no mother this is impossible . Do you lost them before I cleaned or after "

" after,,,,I don't know " she whispered

" see , I didn't drop them anywhere . Because I didn't find them "

" NO , YOU FIND THEM , BUT YOU THROW THEM OUTSIDE"

" why I would do that . Mother even if I found them which I didn't , I won't throw them out side " I approached her and said " because I know how much are those earrings dear to you " I put my hand kindly on her shoulder , but she take them off

" No , YOU ARE LYING AT ME "

" no , I'm no~"

" don't Discuss " she said with tears " I want them . Get them back "

I said in soft , comfort tune " mother , but I didn't ~"

" aihhhhh" I screamed , my mother has slapped me hard across my face that I filled on the ground and a hand on my cheek . The tears were collecting in my eyes

" go , I don't want to see YOU , specially YOU " she said and her held fist were trembling . My body was trembling . Her slap hurt me so much , it hurt me because it was strong and because it hurt my feeling . I didn't get any slaps from mom before

She take her hair brush and throw it , thank god it didn't hit me , then throw her phone and anything comes to her hand she throw the glass on the ground and broke it

" leave ,,,, leave ,,, LEAVE " she yelled

I got up escaping from my mother , it hurts , it hurts badly to get this maltreatment from some one you love , from your mother . I don't want her to hate me . I love her. I can't explain how is my feeling . First my father's death and it still new for me and then THIS ! I can't bear it , I can't , I can't ,,,, I can't . ...She supposed to be by my side . I need her . I was disappointed I need some love , kindliness . I don't want to lose her . She is my only family

I cried on my bed , hysterics cry for two hours

My mother was crying , but not like me . I was crying like mad , even the neighbours were hearing my voice . I keep sobbing insanely , crying and sniffing in hysterical way over and over again . My eyes were closing and my body was shuddering . I was dizzy , sweating and it was so hot , but I don't care , I just keep crying that I feel there isn't anyone would cry more painful and pitiful like me .

With Nagumo

" dear Hanako , where's Haruya . Why he isn't eating the dinner with us "

" this time do you know what did he say . He said " she told him "~" "

" did he really said all this . But honey you shouldn't punished him . I think he has mistaken ,however you don't have the right to do this . This will less the relationship and the bond between you and him"

" I don't know what happened to me that time . I lost my nerves already "

Nagumo was sleeping. he woke up to find a blanket covers him .

He got a phone call " ah I forget . We are going to talk at 7 o'clock " he hit his forehead

( he means it's the time to talk with Hiroto , Midorikawa and Suzuno

Everyone opened his laptop to talk with each other . Suzuno decided to talk with them some minutes then go to bed

" good evening , how was your day " Hiroto asked

" nothing new , except that my mother is writing a novel and my father has travelled to Malaysia " Midorikawa said uninteresting

" oh no , this is a bad news " Hiroto said

" any talk from you . Suzuno , Nagumo" Midorikawa said happily

" I don't want to talk . There was a fight between me and my mother . It raised my blood pressure . I didn't talk to my mother afterwards ( Nagumo told them the whole dialogue between him and his mother

" this is so bad , Burn . Your relationship between you and your mother is in danger"

" Reizie, Please don't let me laugh " Nagumo said annoyed by his words

" wow , Nagumo. You faced your mother rudely " Hiroto

" rudely ? Ha , how ridicule "

" Midorikawa is right . Your relationship will be broken " he scolds him

" Hiroto , didn't I tell you that you always think that Midorikawa is right " nagumo scolded him back . He greets his teeth and let go of some hot tears "I hate when she huffed me"

" whatever, Suzuno aren't you going to join us " Hiroto said cheerfully

" no " he said quickly

" why , not "

" you don't know , what's happening with me " Suzuno's voice was ready to cry

" what's happened " Midorikawa said in comforting Tune

Suzuno told them everything she did and everything she said to him today after they left .

" I really can't stop crying " he cried ( I'm sure you are bored from the crying scene ~ )

" Suzuno , I didn't know that you were so sad "

" Nagumo , I'm suffering . Don't never EVER said that I'm not very sad " he hissed

" I'm going to die from it . I'm going to die from it " he murmured in pain and crier tune

" I'm ,,," Nagumo said

" I'm crying , I'm dying , I'm tearing into pieces . I don't know how this happened to him suddenly , if he just told us we would help him . This wound in my heart will

stay forever , I didn't heal from the wound of my father's death yet and I won't .the shock , sadness , feeling of losing someone and the anger are boiling inside me ,then there came another wound , do you have any idea , how to deal with two wounds and the first wound stills new , my father died and mom turned into another person , she's killing me with her behaving , she is mad at me with no reason , SHE IS releasing HER ANGER ON ME , burn , on me " Suzuno screamed

in his talk angrily

" She doesn't care if I die and she doesn't care about herself either , I have to handle her , she's so stubborn and what is the worst is her treatment with me , she insults me , scolds me , hisses at me , slapped me on my cheek so hard for the first time " Suzuno's tears runs down from his eyes while he was talking and his sobs was hurting too much , it's so pitiful to see that sight , he wasn't able to talk any more from sobbing . He lost his ability on breathing . He put his hand on his mouth and the tears kept falling calmly while he continue crying ,that you can't explain how is crying was like " I'm nothing for her " he whispered " I'm afraid that something will happen to her , I don't want to lose someone else . I don't know how I'm going to life in this hell , when my father died , I thought she is going to comfort me or something , but I saw the opposite . I don't know if I have to cry on my father or on the pain I felt in my heart and what I'm suffering from someone very dear to me or I have to cry on the both of them . I have to forget about my father's death for some time and focus on my mother , but I can't . so burn please don't EVEN TRY TO SAY THAT I'M NOT SAD SO MUCH " Suzuno said while he was stroking his hard harshly better to say pulling his hair , thank god he didn't cut any lock of his hair " I bet that she doesn't want me to be in this house" " it's true that I hate this , but I have to accept " " I HATE THIS "

" I don't want to get this treatment from her . She drive me to madness . I I I , I-I can't explain

" don't say this , I'm sure she loves you . She just doing this because she stills effected with what happened , you can't blame her "

" this isn't an excuse she hurt me so much . She was so harsh . My father's death doesn't mean she have to do all these things to me"

" He's her husband , she stills young to take a lose like this "

" but all our mothers are in her age...Hiroto " suzuno whispered sadly and in pathetic and hopeless tune "

" gazelle , I'm so sorry " burn let some tears to fall " I didn't mean to say this , you know my mother is always angry at me . I always get punishment , scolding and slaps from her . She is very hot-blooded just like me . But I love her , because she loves me without showing her love " burn said with tears . He cried for two reasons , first because he felt some guilty toward his friend for hurting him and second because he loves his mother so much and he wants to feel her love , even though he knows very well that she loves him back

" Nagumo is right , look at me . I have the strangest family in the world ,however I love them so much and I can't leave them because of their attitude" Midiorikawa said happily

" so do I suzuno , it's true that I don't have a mother or father , but I have something covers on this . Hitomiko-San and otou-San they are everything in my life " Hiroto said with a smirk on his face

" it isn't an excuse" I cried

They sighed , but this moment has gone so quickly . When I heard my mother screaming my name " gazelle , gazelle . Take your stupid cat away from me"

" sorry , I have to go . She's calling me right now " I closed the phone and run quickly . Before I closed the phone my friends heard a word before I left them , they heard " hurry !" ,,," I'm coming " Suzuno said

They sigh in sadness . Midiorikawa let a tear , he was so sad for suzuno

" god helps him " Hiroto said , it's really hard to hear him crying like this , really , really hard . Like if you want to cry along with him , because no one can handle to hear that crier then how would it be if you saw him cries

Suzuno's POV

" why are you crying" she paused when she saw tears in her son's eyes

" oh this , it's nothing " I smiled at her

Before I go , she has stopped me for some reasons . She was playing with her ring in her finger and approached me slowly . Suddenly unexpected move happened . She used her smooth hand to wipe my tears . She looked at me for some moments and said in a sad tune " aren't you going to kiss me before you sleep"

I confused from her glance . She was looking at me strangely . She was looking in the middle of my eyes and she wasn't move her glance at all as if she was frozen in her place . I tried to open my mouth and she opened her mouth a little to get the words from me . I flexed my body a bit toward her mouth and give her the kiss with closed eyes " good night , mother " I whispered then I returned my back in slow motion , after the quick kiss

( noor : don't go so far -~- It's a normal kiss , like every son kisses his mother)

I headed to my room , putting Nisha in her small bed . I go to bed leaning my head on the pillow . I looked at the ceiling , remembering the melody that my Father love to play on our white piano to my mother and to me , some tears were forming in my eyes , I closed my eyes and sleep on my left side . I slept quickly , because I was so stressed . " I mess you so much , dad "

" Meow ?" The cat asked

" oh Nisha , you're still awake , don't care about my talk " I laughed slightly while rubbing her hair

This time I've slept already and I don't think I will wake up even if Nisha use her cat's paw to wake me up . I don't know what is waiting for me tomorrow . I cried for another time , my tears were running again and the became more and more when I begin to remembered everything happened between me and my mother today and when I remembered the slap . I put my hands on my nose and my mouth and I begin to sob , shivered sobs . Before I feel myself I slept with my tears . I still sad about the slap


	3. This is my first time to walk alone

**This is the third chapter I hope you like it . My friend Haruya Fuusuke wanted to share he oc and here are some information about her oc. **

**Name: kaisuie Lilian .**

**Age:16.**

**Hair: Long and straight red hair.**

**Eyes colour :Bluish-white .**

**Clothes: Red blouse with long sleeve(had a red rose symbol on it ) and a long maroon skirt .**

**Likes:Plucking flowers and everything about science (human).**

**Dislikes Boys flirt , wink and getting close to her -_-**

**Personal info: She is a tomboy but wit her hair she looks more feminine . Although she's a tomboy but she's nice and always being shy with her friends . **

**She easily get mad if any person hurt somebody that she loved(family and friends)**

**She practices her karate moves alone more often .**

**She always takes her Bowie knife with her every time and everywhere for her safety.**

**Other note : She's Suzuno's neighbour. **

Suzuno's POV

I sleep with my tears. I still sad about the slap. I don't think I'm ready for the next day. I feel like I was a rock who can't move from its place. I don't want to open my eyes. I don't want to wake up. What I want is to sleep forever.

I was sleeping terribly. I turned around on my bad for several times. My hair became a mess and some bangs were covering my forehead. I slept on my left side. My hands were near my face. I was so heavy that I won't wake up even if it was the end of the world. I wasn't planning to leave my bed until…

End of the POV

A fluffy white cat approached to the silver-haired boy. She blinked a little ,then pressed her tiny hand on Suzuno's cheek with her nails like if she was saying"Is he dead?"

"Meow" Nisha said in law tone

"…"

"Meow" she raised her tone a bite caused Suzuno to turn to the other side.

"MEOW" she screamed . Suzuno woke up with wide eyes and shock expression on his face. He raised his body from the bed responding to the sudden voice from the cat. Wow guess this cat likes to get some attention.

"Nisha" Suzuno whispered,then said out loudly "Isn't there another way to wake someone up?"

"As if I would wake up by the normal way." Suzuno thought ,then looked at his alarm clock . He got up from the bed and held his alarm clock with both of his hands with shock "It's seven o'clock and I didn't go to the school yet" Suzuno exclaimed . He was about to get out from his room ,but he remembered something

"Oh I have to change first" Suzuno said coldly

The cat was sitting tall on her four feet and her tail was wrapped around her feet . Her head was moving from right to left ,eyeing Suzuno who was wandering around the room .

"Where is my tie?" He looked down at the ground to find his tie laying there.

He sighed and then go to pick his tie up. "Oh , I forget to comb my hair , wash my face and brush my teeth." He whined in annoyance

He kept remembering things and forgetting other things that he walked from the right side of his room to the left side one. After he was ready he opened the door and waked downstairs and Nisha is fallowing him to the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen ,but he stopped when he saw his mother sitting on one of the chairs around the table staring in front of her

"How long are you awake?" He asked coldly . His mother turned her head slowly to his side . Her face looks like someone has never seen a human a century ago.

"At 5 o'clock."

He nodded and walked toward the stove to prepare the breakfast. He put a plate in front of his mother. He set on his own chair and started to eat, but before he put something inside his mouth. He noticed that his mother were glancing at her plate without any point.

"Aren't you going to eat?" His voice woke the young woman up from her dreams. She just nodded, then picked up her fork. They finished their food in silent. No one dared to speak, but Suzuno cut the deadly silent.

"You used to take me to my school with you, since you teach in the same school, so it's an usual thing that we go together." He explained slowly to make his mother understands what does he mean.

"You want me to take you there as we were doing." She said coldly. Her tone was colder than Suzuno's. She was very…curt.

"You know I can't go by myself. I've never walked to school….alone." He gulped slightly.

"Why can't you, anyways it's not my problem. I'm sorry." She said very simply. Having no problem with being so rough with her broken son.

" I see…." He stood up and sighed"Well then, I'm going now. You sure you're going to be alright? I mean you've never been alone. I'm afraid you're going to be a little lonely." He said

"Don't be so worried."

"Mother" He approached her with sparkling eyes. Sadness and inner pain were drawing on his face.

"Please promise me that you aren't going out …a-and…and promise me to take care of yourself during my absence." He stuttered through his words and his tone shows how sad and broken he was. She looked down not giving him an answer. What made Suzuno's lower lip to shiver as if he was about to cry.

He walked to the door, then turned his head. "If you feel a little of loneliness you can spare some time with the cat. Maybe she can cheer you up." He opened the door to leave.

He was so depressed from his mother's attitude, so worried about her and what she's going to do alone in their huge house, afraid that his mother would do something wrong or something wrong would happen to her. Perhaps she'd escape from the house or kidnapped by the gang. He was so nervous, because he's going to walk to his school…alone. He doesn't mind if someone walks with him, but alone it's a little new for him. It's kinda scary,you know any noise could make you feel like if someone is fallowing you. A car may hits you in case you don't pay attention when you cross the street. Anything is possible for a beginner like him.

Don't forget about the gang who things that Suzuki's son and his wife knew something about them. Maybe they're around waiting for the good timing to catch the young silver-haired teenager. That what Suzuno was thinking when he stepped forward out of the house, however he felt a little safe. He knows that the cops are everywhere to help if something happened.

"Depressed,worried,afraid,nervous,broken and sad. Can anyone feels of all these feeling at once? I must be a special human that I haven't lost my nerves yet, however I'm going to loose them soon. If things stayed that way and evolved at the same time. I don't think I'm going to get a hold myself anymore. Until then I'm going to keep calm for my mother and myself." He thought

Suzuno started to walk carefully, but he doesn't know that someone is looking at him with curious bluish-white eyes of his or better to say her, 'cause the one who's looking at the back of the silver-haired boy was a sixteen years old young girl in the same school with Suzuno. Fortunately she doesn't want to harm Suzuno or to kidnap him.

"Suzuno-kun" Lilian mumbled his name softly"Why is he walking to school? Isn't he supported to go with his mother by her car." She asked herself."

"I-I-is something happened to his mother." Lilian said showing some worrisome in her soft ,low tone. She kept looking, then let go of a sigh and a sad expression on her face.

"I want to greet him, b-but I'm too shy for that." She tightened her fist which was rolling around the shoulder strap of her bag.

"He's my neighbour since I was two years old and I don't know anything about him. The real neighbours know each others very well and know what they need. I don't even know what school he goes to." She thought. And kept thinking,too.

"I think if I go and talk to him. Maybe that will help me to take me out of my excessive shyness." She thought

"This little talk would lead me into a better social life. Perhaps we can be friends. By the time I will learn to know how to deal with people." She said sadly and keep thinking

"This would happen just if I talk with him which it's impossible, but, but ugh come on I'm two years older than him. I'm not supposed to be that are you saying Lilian you're shy even with your friends?What shall I do now?" She screamed to herself. There was another voice fighting with her. Always this voice denied her from doing most of the things. And now she has to bury this voice for the best.

"I hate when someone tried to get near me. They are impolite and they don't deserve any interest or attention from me, but if those people were as perfect as him or as his friends, at least polite and kind like Suzuno-kun.I don't mind their company." She thought as a pink shade coloured her cheeks slightly.

She walked with steady light steps toward Suzuno who doesn't feel her light feet. When she reached him she didn't find another way better than coughing to get his gasped slightly and he felt his heart skipped a beat as soon as he heard that soft cough. Remember he was so afraid and confused, since this is the first for him to walk to school. Lots of thoughts raced to his mind and he was too afraid to turn his head to the person who is behind him. He was holding his chest where his heart is located due to the sudden voice who woke him up from his deep thoughts and terrified him a lot. He witted his dry lips with his tongue and turned his head slowly to the source of the voice, but he relaxed and sighed in relief when he saw the nice girl in front of him smiling shyly.

"Is there something you need young miss." He said formally yet so polite and kind with his sweet calm voice despite he was so anguished and not in the good mood to be nice in the very early morning.

Her cheeks flushed just when she heard the word" young miss " from him

"Ahh so tactful. Wait I have to focus on why I'm here in front of him."

"Ah… well good morning. D-did you remember me?" She slapped her mouth. How can she asked him such a question. When she knows very well that she hadn't talked with him before, then how can he remembered her while they never met before.

"I-I-I m-mean did y-you…n-not like that. I…" the words escaped from her mouth and she was extremely embarrassed and confused like hell."sh*t" she scolded herself for being foolish like this. And the truth that she isn't foolish at all.

"I'm sorry" she bowed her body in front of Suzuno who amazed by her action. He doesn't know from where this girl come from or why she asked him that strange question, but he softly put his hand on her shoulder. She quickly raised her face which was looking at the ground to face Suzuno who smiled a little when he saw her face which it seems somehow familiar for him.

"Y-you're Lilian right" he wasn't sure about that, although she's his neighbour. He definitely saw her so many times, but he didn't bother to know more information about her

"You know me?" She didn't expect him to know her name

"Yes ,you live in the house next to ours. Now I remembered you. Your mother visited my mother for forth times or three when I was 6 years old. Your mother always brings you along with her." He said smiling.

" Haha, well I don't remember ha…ha." She laughed nervously.

"Me too. It's been along time since the last time you visited us. Now you appear I just know a little about you." He smirked

Lilian's smile turned to a small frown. She felt ashamed about this fact. Maybe she shouldn't show her face like this."

Suzuno noticed her sadness, so he apologised right away" I'm so sorry for the last line."

"No problem I just wanted to say good morning to you. I found the chance this time. You know you always go with your mother. I don't have much time to."

"Is that so" he chuckled softly. Lilian thought he was laughing at her, so she changed her glance to a cold one. Suzuno smirked again and said"In this case I have to say good morning in return." He sighed deeply " Good morning Lilian. Nice to talk with you again." Suzuno offered his hand with a smile on his face. She smiled back and shakes hands with him. An awkward silent fallowed

"…"

"…"

"Suzuno-kun may I ask why you're walking alone? Did something happen?" She asked politely

Sad expression Mixed with pain appeared on his face. "I'm not going to tell her now." He whispered to himself

"It's my mother. She feels unwell this morning." He answered and it was obvious there was something more and Lilian noticed that, but she preferred to keep quiet, because it seems to bother Suzuno if they talk about it, besides she just met him awhile ago and she's going to be a little nosy if she asked him now.

"May I ask another question?"

"Ask" Suzuno didn't bother to look away from his feet

"Yesterday I heard someone screaming and crying awfully. It's really broke my heart. Maybe I heard a woman cries,too. The voices come from your house and I was wondering if…" she tried to continue. She stopped when she saw a tear rolled down Suzuno's left eye. He wiped it before Lilian would see it although she already did.

"Is there something wrong?" She exclaimed softly

"I don't feel like telling you right now. Maybe in another time…later." He said in fainted tone." I'm sorry…"

"Alright" she answered

Suzuno was about to move again, because he's going to be late if he doesn't hurry. Suzuno turned his face again toward Lilian

"C-can you accompany me?" He felt so embarrassment just after he asked this question

"Actually this is my first time and I'm a little…" Lilian didn't let him to complete his sentence." We're neighbours Suzuno. Don't worry to ask me anything. I'm older than you two years. It's okay if I walk with you. Even if I was younger or around your age it's okay." She gave him a sweet smile, then she started to walk with him next to her.

"I feel so safe with her company. Being with someone older than you is very comfortable. It feels like if I was with my superior. I feel like if I know her very much. I think this the feeling you've got when you walk with someone older than you except for your family. I think this the same feeling of 3 years old child walks with 12 years old girl." He though as he smirked slightly and they continue their way in silent

"..."

"…"

"…"

"Are you in inazuma junior high school." Suzuno finally said something

"Yes, Are you…?" she asked hopefully with a little of happiness in her tone.

"Yes" he was happy,too. Maybe he can forget some of the bad moments in his school,unluckily he can't he won't forget about anything no matter he tried.

They stopped in front of the school gate. They stepped forward . Suzuno looked at Lilian " Thank you for accompanied me to school. I really needed someone to go with me." He said in a pure tone with a little of happiness.

He makes sure not to be so excited . He kept calm. He doesn't want to touch his pride, because of a wrong move or behavior. Both if them headed his way to the class. The bell will ring in one minute. And they set on their disk when the bell rang.

Suzuno was looking forward, but he doesn't know what is waiting for him. What is going to happen to him during his school day.

**That's it I've finished the third chapter already. I know it's been along time ago, but I updated now.**

**I want to say thank you for Haruka-San , Khaireen-San , Kim-San and Samantha-San for their lovely reviews ^^ . **


End file.
